


Realization

by AudreyRose



Series: January 2013 writing challenge [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce realizes something about Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

Bruce watches Clint with a raised brow. The archer was poking around his lab, apparently not noticing Banner was in the doorway watching him. "Can I help you, Agent Barton?" he asks with his arms crossed over his chest as he leans on the doorway. Clint tenses for a moment which is as good as a flinch from the other man.

"Dr. Banner, I uh," he pauses and swallows, hugging his arms around himself. "Sorry, I was just looking," his voice is quiet and Bruce is surprised to hear him apologize. "I'll just go," he murmurs, walking towards where Bruce stood.

"Sit, you don't need to go anywhere," he sighs crossing to one of the work areas. Clint blinks, surprised and thrown off guard but he follows him and perches on the edge of one of the tables. "How did you get in here anyway?" he asks with a frown, already knowing that the archer isn't fond of using the doors.

"Vents," he mutters while picking at the hem of his t-shirt. Bruce took in his full appearance finally, old worn band tee, pajama bottoms and bare feet. "I'm sorry," he said quietly with his head down and Bruce sighs running a hand through his mussed curls, noting Clint kept his head down 

"Look at me, Barton," his voice is quiet but there was a command, not a request and Clint looks up tiredly. Clint looks exhausted, there's a bruise high on his cheek and a cut above his brow. Bruce had known he'd been on a mission and had recently returned but had skipped out on medical. Clint had been becoming more and more reckless lately, even Natasha seemed worried about him. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"'M, not doin' anything," he grumbles and Bruce raises a brow. "Well... I... Phil..." he mumbles running his hands through his hair roughly. He seems to be inwardly fighting himself and Bruce touches his forearm. "He, he used to take care of me after missions," he sighs and it clicks for Bruce. He needed a Dom to tell him what to do. 

"I see, is that why you've been so... Distant?" he asks, watching Clint carefully. His shoulders are hunched and his gaze on the floor. Clint looks like he is fighting with himself again before he nods silently, "And you didn't tell anyone because?" he asks quietly but Clint flinches anyway. "You didn't want anyone to know?" Clint nods again, keeping his head down.

"Still doesn't explain why you were poking around my lab," he sighs, leaning back against the table. Clint's jaw worked and he glances up at him for a moment before looking back down. His hands twist in his lap, it's clear he's trying to formulate the best way to spit out the thoughts swirling around his mind.

"I feel safe here," he mumbles so quietly Bruce isn't sure he heard him. "I like being around you," he bites down on his lip and glances up again. Bruce frowns a moment, then a quiet 'oh' passes his lips. It made sense, to a degree. All of it did actually. Clint was still struggling with the whole Loki mind control thing and Phil being gone. Then there was the Other Guy, who was the only one who could smash Loki and keep him down. 

"I see.." Bruce saw the way Clint's shoulders hunch up to his ears and Bruce sighs. "There's a cot over there," he nods towards a little sleeping area Tony had included in his lab, in case he'd been too tired to go back to his room. "Get some sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

 

 

Bruce watches as Clint sits up slowly, blinking tiredly and he clears his throat making he archer snap to attention. Clint visibly tensed and relaxed in the span of two seconds. "Would you like tea? Or coffee?" he asks and Clint shook his head, pulling his knees to his chest. Bruce sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

" 'M, sorry," he mumbles again and Bruce shakes his head. Clint flinches inwardly and watches Bruce for a moment. He likes being around Bruce, he calms him down. Which making that know would have probably earned him more looks than he already got in the halls of the Hellicarrier.

"You said Phil used to take care of you after missions yeah?" Bruce had been surprised at learning Clint was a Sub, but given the few facts he knew about the archers past the way he acted wasn't surprising. "Do you need someone to do that for you? You know that the team would be willing to help you right?"

"Don't want just anyone," he murmurs looking up at Bruce while shrugging slightly. "I took care of myself for years before Phil, I... It's just hard... I don't really know what I want anymore," he sighs running his hand through his hair once again. 

Bruce knew exactly how Clint was feeling, he'd gone through something along the same lines because of the situation with the other guy, but it was different. Bruce was a Dom, Clint knew that of course. "Clint-" he was cut off as the archer jumps off the table.

"Bruce, we're both broken, I already know that's what you're gonna say," his voice is barely a whisper but Banner hears it just fine. He swallows and watches Clint's face. "But maybe we can work together."

And that's it cause Clint's not afraid.

"Okay."


End file.
